The Seed Life
by tokoshie-no-sayonara
Summary: Scene one, Take one, ACTION! Jump into the Seed Life with everybody's favorite GS actors.
1. The Seed Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This story is in the process of being edited and added on to. I liked the idea, but abandoned it for a while. So, The Seed Life is going to have a rebirth of sorts! Thank you, thank you. On with the show!

* * *

"Are you ready kid?" Mwu face popped up on the screen above Kira's head, concern clear in his slight frown. "Yes sir." The pilot answered sullenly. Lights blinked to life around the cockpit, pinging and clicking as Kira initiated the start-up sequence. "Kira Yamato, Strike, Launching!" He yelled above the boosters. The cockpit was thrust back as the Strike pushed free of the Archangel. 

"Nice cut Kira!"

"Hey, thanks!"

"Okay. Print that- get the Creuset team out for their cockpit shots!"

* * *

_"Confused yet? Don't be. You've just witnessed the making of a scene in one of television's most popular and controversial shows- 'Gundam Seed'. The mecha series had a rocky start. Universal Studios, who initially funded the project, pulled their support right before production. So the director and producer of the series went to Sony- who was glad to take on the challenge._

_Director Uzumi Nara-Attha, who actually appears in several episodes, was desperate to cut as many corners as possible. Uzumi worked closely with the Producer, Siegel Clyne, who also has role in the series. The duo hired actors from little known schools from all around earth and space- and brought them all to Hollywood, California. They decided to name the characters after the actors. Saving time and creative energy. Lacus Clyne- yes you've all seen her music videos- also has a large role in the series. As what? Well… a pop star of course!_

_Now, the time period is set a few years after our present time. Renaming our current, 'Colonization Era' the 'Cosmic Era'. Their innovative series shows what would happen if Coordinators and Naturals did go to war. Today, the two groups live in relative peace on earth, the PLANTs, and the Lunar Colonies. Of course many were against using real places and issues, but they were silenced by unanimous political support for the show. _

_But as tensions rise between Naturals and Coordinators here on earth- many wonder if this show is simply a premonition of what is to come. Folks, this show has everything from intrigue, to adventure, to romance! So don't forget to tune in Fridays at 8/7c for this hot new show!_

_Tune in tomorrow at the same time for the continuation of our mini-series, 'The Seed Life!'"_

Several actors lounged around in the break room, watching the television special. "Do I really look like that on TV?" Kira asked suddenly. Yzak grinned and smacked the brunette in the head, grabbing the remote and dancing out of Kira's grasp.

"You know that the camera adds ten pounds." Kira's on screen rival teased as he flipped the Television to UMTV- The 'universal' descendant of the 21st century's MTV. An image of Lacus popped on screen.

"Turn it up!" Dearka yelled, throwing a pillow at Yzak.

"Gah! You could say please!" Yzak growled. He picked up the pillow and flung it at his friend, breaking into a wide grin as Dearka 'oomphed' and fell off the back of the couch.

"_There she is folks! The star singing sensation of the decade and now television idol- Lacus Clyne! Come on and show her some love! Alright, alright, that's the concert! Thank you New York and everybody else watching at home!"_

"Aw, we missed it." Dearka pouted while Kira and Yzak exchanged worried glances on his behalf.

"Well I'm going to go get us some burgers." Kira slapped his knees and pushed himself up. There was just something awkward about Dearka drooling at the television whenever Lacus was on- and it unnerved Kira to no end. 'Maybe that's why Nicol and Athrun don't hang out here on Tuesdays, because that's when she airs,' he mused while making his escape.

The California sky was as clear a blue as ever. And that made it the opportune time to go down to the Mojave(1) to shoot. Uzumi had their whole trip planned out. He was always one to make a vacation out of everything.

"Two cheese burgers for me and Yzak. A jalapeno cheese burger for Dearka. And two salads for Nicol and Athrun." Kira reminded himself as he unlocked his little yellow hybrid. The car beeped a greeting as its driver slid into the leather seat. "Where to?" the chipper robotic navigation system asked. For some reason, he always felt like he was riding in a giant haro. After having to shoot a scene with the little buggers, Kira felt like either shooting the haros….or himself. "Dan's Hamburgers(2) please." Kira pulled the seatbelt over his shoulder and fastened it as the carslid its door shut. "I should get some fries too." He mused absently.

The hybrid pulled out of the slot smoothly. They rolled up to the studio gates, greeting the guards as they checked the license plates and Kira's ID badge. "All clear!" One of them called. The wrought-iron gates slid open and Kira was given the okay to head out.

"Please hurry." He told the car. They had wasted half their lunch hour watching _The Seed Life_. A television special all about their show, _Gundam Seed_. It was actually surprising. 'I didn't realize that our characters are actually a lot like who we really are.' Kira thought as he turned onto Magnolia Street. "Except Yzak really isn't as bitchy and Dearka as sadistic." He stated in contrast to his earlier thought.

Kira and his little yellow hybrid pulled into the crowded Dan's parking lot. "Man, I've always got to catch it when they're busy."

Three salads, two cheeseburgers, and two corn-dogs later, Kira slumped back into the hybrid. "Initiate auto-pilot. Head back to the studio. That took forever," Hh groaned and leaned against the seat, letting the car do all the driving while he rested his eyes.

* * *

"Did we order this?" Yzak looked up at Kira sharply. Even while sitting on the couch, he made quite the intimidating figure.

"Sorry. They must've gotten the orders wrong." Kira laughed nervously, all the while looking over at Athrun and Nicol- who had since joined the merriment in the rec. room and were sitting on the back of the couch- for any support.

"Corn-dogs are fine with me." Nicol offered quietly, raising his hand slightly.

"They would be." Dearka coughed. The Blitz 'pilot' scowled and stole a pillow from behind Yzak- who grunted rather indifferently. Nicol smacked Dearka square on the back of the head with the cream colored pillow, grinning innocently and tossing it to Athrun before Dearka turned around to smack him with his own pillow- acquired from Yzak as well.

Dearka blinked, amethyst gaze roving over to Athrun who happened to be holding the evidence. "Wha…But… NOOO!" Athrun threw the pillow back at Nicol and dashed for the door, with Dearka in hot pursuit. The two remaining looked at Nicol, each quirking a respective eyebrow. The youngest of the trio simply smiled innocently and said, "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

* * *

"We roll in ten minutes. Where are my actors?" Director Uzumi Nara-Attha planted his hands on his hips as he watched Dearka and Athrun limp on stage. "What did you two do to yourselves?" He cried in dismay at seeing adarkcrescentunder Dearka's right eye.

"Pillow fight?" Athrun offered sheepishly. Uzumi stammered for a while before finally bringing a hand to his face and calling for makeup. Nicol and Yzak, with Kira in tow burst through the doors moments later. Both pulling on their boots and fastening their crimson jackets.

"We're not la-" Yzak began to explain as he ran, but soon discovered this to be a bad idea. He fell over his partly fastened boot in mid-word and tumbled flat on his face, dragging Nicol down with him. Dearka grinned and tried to keep back his laughter, but ended up bobbing up and down in his seat as he tried to quell his convulsions. Which didn't make the makeup artist very happy with him.

"Give me strength." Uzumi shook his head. "How am I supposed to deal with you when we're on the road tomorrow…. I don't know." Then a little louder. "This is the last shot of the day. Can we just survive this please? Then you can all go pack and get ready for the trip."

* * *

_1 Mojave Desert - (Moe-hah-vay) _The Mojave Desert occupies a significant portion of Southern California and parts of Utah, Nevada, and Arizona. Named after the Mohave Native Americans it occupies over 22,000 square miles in a typical Basin and Range topography. Home to the infamous Death Valley. 

_2 Dan's Hamburgers_ - A 'famous' burger place here in Austin. They make the best malts.


	2. Mojave Madness Part I

**Get Your Motor Running...Get Out on the Highway...**

**Welcome to the Disclaimer and Such.**

I take no credit for anything here.

Sorry that this chapter is so incredibly short. But it's more... humerous I suppose.

* * *

"Whooooooooooooooooo-ouch!" Dearka pulled his head back inside trailer window with a whimper. "A rock hit me in the forehead!" He jumped up and looked around for sympathy- and found none. Athrun was lounging on the couch listening to music with an utterly dazed expression coating his face, or what was visible of it around large aviator sunglasses. Kira was pretty much doing the same, except that he was laying down on top of the little table with his sunglassessliding downthe bridge ofhis nose. Yzak was currently raiding the mini fridge. And Nicol was staring out the window, watching the desert landscape pass by.

"Hello? I said that a -rock- hit me in the –face-!" He emphasized dramatically. Four heads simultaneously turned to look at him blankly.

"Maybe you shouldn't stick your head out the window, idiot." Yzak pointed out from behind a pile of junk food.

"You might want to put some ice on that bump. It's starting to swell." Nicol pointed at Dearka's forehead before turning back to look out the window. Athrun and Kira just shrugged and went back to their music, not having heard whatever Dearka was complaining about.

The blond scowled and stomped over to the couch. Four heads again turned to look at him. "Why do you guys keep doing that?" Dearka rolled his eyes and plopped onto the couch next to Nicol. Kira had since moved and now was sitting on the table with his back pressed against the window, so now Dearka could see across to Athrun. Who didn't seem all that inclined to talk at the moment. Yzak was…

"Yzak?"

"Waguwan?" Came the garbled reply from the back of the travel trailer. Dearka leaned into the aisle that ran down the length of the vehicle, trying to find the source of the voice. He caught a flash of platinum behind a box of Cheerios and a large bottle of Coca Cola. Dearka cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh… Yzak. What's with the junk food?" The small collection of food was pushed aside on the table. Yzak struggled to swallow a large mouthful of… something.

"Gah!" he gasped as it finally slid down. Slightly out of breath, he looked over at Dearka and grinned, "I didn't have dinner or breakfast-"

"Too busy picking out your clothes for the trip?" Dearka offered coyly.

"No!" Yzak's face flushed. "I was just too busy okay? Now, let's have some fun!"

Dearka grinned and threw a fist into the air. "Yeah! To the bridge!" The duo cheered and dashed to the 'central command' of the whole operation.

"Where they going?" Kira pulled out his ear piece and glanced over at Nicol, who looked up at him and grinned. "

They're going to go annoy Uzumi and Mwu up at the front."

* * *

"Hey guys.' Mwu waved at the two new arrivals on the 'bridge'. "What brings you to the navigation center?"

Yzak leaned against the wall and looked out the windshield. "Where are we now?" Dearka asked absently, his attention more on the schedule taped on the wall above Uzumi's head.

"We're about 50 miles north of LA. We still have to find our connection and then head east for about-" everybody jumped when Uzumi's phone began to ring, 'Dawn's Carriage.' He pulled it out of his back pocket and flipped it open. "Hello? Oh hello Lacus. Yes, 5:30 on Thursday you'll meet up with us to shoot. So how was your concert in the Big Apple? That's wonderful- oh, a concert in LA this weekend? So you're going to be able to meet up with us earlier? Alright, I'll tell everyone that you're going to meet up with us later tonight. Okay, you have a nice day too. Bye."

"Well everybody." Uzumi glanced up at Yzak and Dearka. "Looks like Miss Clyne will be joining us earlier than expected."

"What time?" Mwu asked after taking a sip of sprite and setting it back into the cup holder.

"Around 8 tonight. So in about 8 hours." Yzak and Dearka ambled back to the couches, leaving Mwu and Uzumi talking about how unusually cool the weather was.

* * *

"Hey guys! Lacus is joining up with us later tonight." Yzak and Dearka both plopped down onto the sofa with Nicol, unfortunately squishing the aforementioned against the window.

"Scoot over!" He squeaked as the entire side of his face was pressed against the glass.

"Oops." Dearka pushed Yzak off the couch. "Sorry Nicol."

"Sure." Nicol retorted coolly. He brushed stray peridot(1) locks away from his face and resumed gazing out the window.

"Crap Dearka, you could at least help me up!" Yzak growled as he pushed himself to his feet. Athrun and Kira exchanged knowing glances and turned their music up louder.

Yzak and Dearka began shouting and glaring and eventually grabbing pillows off the sofa. Which they promptly used to besiege each other with. While feathers flew and Yzak and Dearka prattled on, Nicol continued to stare out the window. A small smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. "It's Madness on the Mojave."

* * *

peridot(1)- It's a green gemstone. 


	3. Mojave Madness Part II

**_The Pink Tourbus is What Goes 'Bump' in The Night._**

Prepare of chaos…

Prepare for terror…

Prepare for… kareoke?

That pretty much sums it up. That and a rude landing and a sparkly pink tourbus. The writer still owns nothing of Gundam Seed, obviously. Goodness, another short chapter. I think that's it's a phase.

* * *

"OOOOklahoma, where the winds go sweeping down the plains-"

"Wrong state idiot." Yzak slapped Dearka upside the head. Both to emphasize his 'idiot' statement, and to just make him quit singing.

"Alright then." Dearka's brows creased in thought. His face suddenly lit up- and everyone knew the inevitable was coming.

"Duck and cover…" Nicol muttered lightly as he pulled the pillow over his head.

"All I see are miles and miles of Texas- "

"What the hell do we have to do to get you to shut up Dearka? Tape your mouth shut and lock you in a closet." The can of Sprite that Yzak had slammed onto to table began to fizz menacingly.

"Anti-American now? Alright then…" Dearka again struck his 'thoughtful' pose.

"Nicol… run for it." Athrun whispered from the bridge. Nicol followed Kira's gaze up to a white-lipped Yzak. "Uh-oh." Was all he managed to get out before Dearka jumped up to begin another song.

"Ooooooooooooooh Canada-" Nicol sprang from his perch and into the aisle. He skidded and made a mad dive for the safety of the bridge. Athrun and Kira were doing the same; trying to squish into the small navigation area at the front of the travel trailer.

"What's the rush?" Mwu looked up at the three teens panting and cowering behind his seat.

"Yzak is going to explode." Athrun stated, his tone laced with a mix of fear for their safety, and pity for Dearka.

"Then you should probably shut the door." Uzumi chimed in, reaching back to point at a small sliding door carefully hidden in the wall. Nicol reached up and grabbed the handle and pulled the clear barrier close. Just in time.

Yzak's eye twitched. But nothing more. The spectators in the bridge- except for Uzumi because he was driving- all looked back to see what pieces of Dearka were left. To their surprise…Yzak and Dearka were…laughing? Nicol, Athrun, and Kira stared at them in disbelief. How had Yzak gone from raving mad to perfectly fine in two seconds flat? The hysterical duo looked over at their companions and burst out laughing again.

"Oh.." pant, pant, "My God. You guys so fell for it!" Dearka fell onto the sofa laughing, clutching his sides and trying to wipe the tears from his eyes with little luck.

Athrun pulled the door open and crawled up. After standing up and brushing his jeans off, he gave Yzak and Dearka a withering glare. Nicol was next to emerge. And Kira soon followed.

"Yeah… what was that all about?" Kira finally asked. Yzak, now sitting on the table, shrugged nonchalantly.

"We wanted to see how good my acting was. And now-" He turned to look at Dearka smugly, "you own me twenty credits." Dearka pulled a can of soda from the fridge. "Yeah well, you did do a good job. I actually thought you had gone homicidal on me."

"Anyone ready to go outside?" Uzumi called from the bridge.

"It's been two hours already? Wow." Yzak brushed past Kira and walked to the bridge. "Hold on everyone, we're going to be stopping soon." Mwu added. Not even five seconds after he said it, the trailer jolted to a stop.

"Guwah!" Dearka fell on top of Athrun who in turn knocked over Kira. Like giantdominos. Nicol, on the other hand, had hopped up onto the table and gripped the cabinets overhead as soon as Mwu made the announcement.

"All ashore that's goin' ashore!" Mwu yelled before jumping out of the trailer. "Well that paid off…" Nicol nimbly leapt off his perch- careful to avoid stepping on one of his fallen comrades. "Hurry up." He called over his shoulder.

"Be there in a minute.." Kira waved from his position on the bottom of the pile.

* * *

They had pulled into a desolate truck stop somewhere in the outskirts of the townof Mojave, on the Mojave Desert. The old neon sign flickered haphazardly against the cobalt blue sky. "It's only three in the afternoon. It feels like we've been in there for a week." Dearka took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "It's nice to actually get a chance to walk a descent distance!" Everyone cheered his agreement. The rocky terrain stretched for miles in every direction. With the occasional Joshua Tree, sage bush, or cactus dotting the horizon. To the south east, distant mountains were tiny sienna dunes on the horizon.

"What the?" Mwu shielded his eyes from the sun as a distant shape began to grow larger. It seemed to shimmer- even though the usual dry heat of the desert had receded. "Do you all see that?" He motioned for Uzumi and pointed to the box shaped thing. "I think it's a.."

"It's Lacus!" Dearka cried happily. This time six heads turned to look at him. "Hey- you're right!" Yzak propped a hand on his hip and pointed at the oncoming object. "It's her tour bus. I heard that she's got one placed in every major city." Now it was his turn to be on the receiving end of several incredulous stares. "But that's just a rumor… God." Yzak turned and headed back into to the trailer, a small trail of dust following him.

"She's early." Uzumi looked at his watch, blinking when it only read '3:30'. "Very early."

The box shaped object steadily grew closer. And soon it was clearly a bright pink tour bus, which happened to shimmer, because it was coated in pink glitter. Yzak, Nicol, Dearka, Kira, Athrun, Mwu and Uzumi all stared as the pink bus rolled closer. "Oh…" began Dearka. "My…" added Athrun. "GOD" finishedMwu emphatically. "Yeah." BothKira and Nicol said in unison. Lacus had arrived.

* * *

_Chapter 4 Teaser_

_"Like a giant…pink…menacing….something… Yzak screwed up his face in an attempt to compare what he was seeing to something he actually knew existed. There were simply no words to describe how the light bounced off the acidic pink glitter and created prisms of equally mutilated rainbows on the ground and in the air. Now he seriously wished that he hadn't eaten all that food earlier…"_

**A Western Theme**


	4. A Western Theme

**The pink hubcaps on the bus go round and round...**

_**Disclaimery**_

This chapter is horrible. I'll come out and say it. I hate the quality, and my inability to portray what I see. Yeah, it is a phase. Perhaps, one day, I might find it within myself to revise this chapter. But till then, feh.

* * *

Slowly the rest of the 'Gundam Squad' pulled into the abandoned gas station. The 'GS Squad' consisted of three equipment trailers, Four personnel vans, three set trailers, and one large trailer full of the show's some times bizarre costumes. Of course, each with 'Gundam Squad' spray painted on the sides in various styles and colors.

About a dozen or so crew joined Uzumi and the pilots in staring at Lacus's tour bus. Every once in a while someone muttered that their eyes hurt or that Lacus must've emptied a whole chain of glitter shops in decorating it; the latter gaining a few snickers.

Eventually the bus pulled into the parking lot.

Like a giant…pink…menacing….something… Yzak screwed up his face in an attempt to compare what he was seeing to something he actually knew existed. There were simply no words to describe how the light bounced off the acidic pink glitter and created prisms of equally mutilated rainbows on the ground and in the air. Now he seriously wished that he hadn't eaten all that food earlier.

'_Lacus sure was creative on this one_.' Nicol thought meekly. He didn't want to be too harsh, because Lacus had to like it. And if she did, that was her own decision. Despite the fact that all the tiny rainbows it created were starting to give him a headache.

Kira balked, but tried to retain the serene expression. Even through his sunglasses the bright pink behemoth was a strain on the eyes. He couldn't fathom what the inside looked like, and didn't much want to think about it.

Dearka didn't seem to notice the blinding pinkness. It Lacus liked it. Dearka liked it.

Athrun pushed his sunglasses higher up onthe bridge of hisnose nonchalantly. He glanced over at Uzumi and Mwu- who both were trying to smile without breaking into a fit of hysterics. With a resigned sigh, Athrun shoved his hands into the pockets of his warn out jeans. "Here comes Lacus…"

The large wheels (with pink hubcaps mind you) ground to a halt a few meters away from the small crowd that had gathered, not seeming to notice the dazed, nauseous, blinded expressions of the people thereof. The doors hissed open and released a floodgate of blaring pop music and laughing girls.

"Uh-oh." Mu whispered as the first of Lacus' entourage emerged. They were her dancers of course. In leather miniskirts and tight leather corsets, the dancers were quite a sight… and they couldn't have looked more horrified to be seen in them. "I think Lacus took the western theme too far." Uzumi whispered to Mwu in response. They each wore black biker boots and pink and white striped stockings that reached the knees, with of course a tiny pink bow on the side of each knee. To top the costume off was a pair of studded finger-less gloves.

Next to emerge was the pop princess herself. Lacus was similarly clothed with tight leather pants and corset. Her long pink hair was up in pulled up into two loose buns and decorated by a pair of pink sunglasseshigh on her forehead. This of course gained more stares from the mainly male GS squad.

'Hello Uzumi!" Lacus cried as she ran to embrace the director. "Hello friends!" after nearly strangling Uzumi, Lacus turned towards Nicol, Dearka, Kira, and Athrun. The youngest was the first to gather his wits after the onslaught of female… exposure.

"Hello Lacus." Nicol greeted with a demure little smile. Dearka and Athrun blinked. Both hurried to try and say something as eloquent- only managing to chop of each others sentences and totally embarrass themselves. The duo blushed as Lacus turned to them, after giving Nicol a kiss on the cheek in greeting. Dearka looked as if he was about to faint, and Mwu threw him a worried glance.

"Hello boys." The pink haired cowgirl gave them both a kiss on the forehead with a grin. "Uzumi! How do you like our costumes for the L.A show? I wanted a western theme." No one denied that Lacus was intelligent, but sometimes she could be quite clueless. Everyone gave her a reassuring smile.

"They look fabulous Lacus. Now if your driver doesn't mind, we should be getting back on the road." Uzumi suggested.

"Oh! I haven't seen you in a while, so why don't I travel the rest of the way with you?" The gundam pilots all exchanged worried glances. "Just let me change-" There was a collective sigh of relief. Lacus cocked an eyebrow at them, "I can't see wearing this all the way to the shoot-site." The pop princess smiled and hurried back into the bus.

The dancers waved stifly and followed Lacus back into the bus. A few minutes later Lacus came back out in jeans and a white camisole.

"Okay, change of plans. I need to bring my lead dancer too, because we still have to finish choreographing the dance." she said cheerily as she jogged up to Uzumi and Mwu. Dearka and Athrun had returned to the travel trailer to watch a movie with Yzak, leaving Kira and Nicol tomill about outside. Uzumi shrugged, "Sure. We have room." Lacus cheered and jogged back to her bus.

She seemed to struggle with something for a moment before pulling another girl out of the bus. "Come on. You've stood before thousands of people before. It's a short trip." Lacus whispered before reaching Mwu and Uzumi. "Alright folks, we have to get going!" The director signaled the GS squad to take off east to Mojave. The two men turned and started back towards the trailer, followed in suit by Lacus and the slightly uncomfortable lead dancer.

Nicol and Kira looked up and found themselves alone in the parking lot. "What!" Kira spun around- to find the bus and trailer idling impatiently. "Oops." Nicol muttered as he pushed himself to his feet. They sprinted to the trailer before Mwu and Uzumi could drive off without them. With the pranks the cast and crew pulled on each other, there wasn't a doubt that if the duo had lingered a minute longer, they'd be running afteraspeedingtrailer.

Nicol turned and locked the door once he and Kira were safe inside. Kira had joined Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, and Lacus in watching a movie in the rear of the trailer. When he turned to go to the couch, Nicol crashed into……

* * *

OOOOH, cliffhanger. ;-D 


End file.
